oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Creature of Fenkenstrain
Official description Walkthrough |items = *An amulet of ghostspeak or a Cramulet *A spade (cannot be in the toolbelt) *50gp *A silver bar *3 spools of bronze wire *A needle (The Dwarven Army Axe and the toolbelt WONT work) *5 spools of thread Recommended: *If you have completed Ghosts Ahoy, the ectophial can be useful. *Characters with lower combat levels will find a holy symbol useful against vampyres |kills = Level 51 Experiment }} It helps to have the Wolfbane Dagger with you to prevent getting killed by werewolves by accidentally attacking the Canifis citizens. It also helps if you have completed Desert Treasure so you can use the Kharyrll Teleport directly to Canifis. Gravedigger To start the quest, read the signpost in the centre of Canifis. After you've started the quest, go northeast to Fenkenstrain's Castle. Talk to Dr. Fenkenstrain and a job interview will commence. When asked to describe yourself in one word, answer "braindead" and that your best skill is gravedigging. Dr. Fenkenstrain hires you and you will receive a mission to retrieve 5 body parts: *Decapitated head *Pickled brain *Torso *Arms *Legs Note that you do not have to find the 5 body parts in any particular order. Decapitated Head Wear your Amulet of ghostspeak and talk to the headless Gardener Ghost. He can be found north of the room with the "torture table" in it. He tells you that his head was chopped off and he was 'murdered' by decapitation. Offer to help find his head, which is buried in a grave in the Haunted Woods, and he will follow you for 10 minutes, so take him south into the Haunted Woods. Ask him for the way if you are lost. Move quickly, and be wary of the numerous vampyres, the Holy symbol will come in handy here. Don't be afraid to lose the ability to speak with the Ghost, you are able to hear his directions with a holy symbol on (only when he's following you). Follow the Gardener Ghost's directions closely and you should reach his grave soon enough. Make sure the grave's name matches the ghost's, dig, and you will get the head. The grave is a little south-east of fairy ring ALQ. Be very careful when doing this part if you are low levelled, as vampyres may gang on you and they are able to attack you even while you're digging, but you are unable to eat while digging. Pickled Brain Go to the bar in Canifis. Ask the bartender Roavar for something to eat and he will sell you a pickled brain for 50 coins. Use it with the empty head. You can also tele-grab the brains, but since the cost of runes are high, it's recommended to just pay the 50 coins. With the advent of the mortainyia task set, however, telegrabbing the brain is a task, and since it has no use after the quest, now is a good time to do it, especially since you will be rewarded with 4,096 coins which is more than the cost of the runes themselves. Arms, legs and torso Upstairs '''in Fenkenstrain's Castle, there are bookcases on either side of the floor. Search the west bookcase for ''The Joy of Gravedigging'' and you will find a marble amulet. Search the east bookcase for ''Handy Maggot Avoidance Techniques'' and you will find the obsidian amulet. Use them with each other to get a star amulet. South-east of the castle, near a musician, are some tombstones. Use the star amulet on the eastern-most tombstone with the indent on it, (once you have opened the tombstone, you won't need the star amulet again to enter). Push the tombstone to enter a dungeon which contains level 25 and 51 Experiments. Kill one of the level 51s to get a Cavern key. Food may be necessary for lower levels, as the level 51s can hit up to 70, but for level 70 or higher, you should have no problem killing it. Once you have the key, find a gate in the north-west part of the cavern and unlock it. Go up the ladder, and dig at the three tombstones and you unearth all of the remaining parts. To get back to the castle, enter the fourth tombstone and you will be back in the cave. You need to then get another cavern key by searching the chest at the bottom of the ladder, to then go back out into the main area of the cavern. Lightning IMPORTANT: Be sure to combine the pickled brain and the decapitated head, otherwise Dr. Fenkenstrain will not accept the decapitated head. Hand over the body parts to Fenkenstrain and he will ask you for a needle (obtainable from the general store in Canifis) and five spools of thread to sew the body together. Give them to him to receive yet another assignment - fixing the lightning rod - as Fenkenstrain notes that having a complete body is not all that's needed to bring the body back to life, and that he needs lightning to complete his plan. Ask the Gardener Ghost for the shed key. Go inside the shed and search the cupboard for a Garden brush. Outside the shed there will be a pile of canes. Take three Garden canes. Use them on the brush and attach them with your 3 spools of bronze wire. (Requires 20 Crafting). This will extend it, making it suitable for chimney sweeping. Make sure you use all three canes on the same brush, it requires multiple canes to extend the brush. The icon of the brush will not change, but the examine text will. Go upstairs and use it on the west fireplace (in the room where the marble amulet was) to get a conductor mould. Once you have the mould, you need to go to a furnace. *The nearest one is in Port Phasmatys, but you need to have completed Ghosts Ahoy to access it for free, otherwise, you need to pay 2 Ecto-tokens to enter the city. *You can also use the lodestone network to teleport to Port Sarim and use the charter ship to Port Phasmatys, which only costs 1,300 gp. *If you have access to the Fairy Rings, you can use Fairy Ring ALQ in the Haunted Woods to teleport to Zanaris, and use the furnace there. *If you have completed The Grand Tree, you can use the furnace in Lumbridge, then run to Al Kharid and use the Gnome Glider there to travel to "Lemanto Andra" (near the Digsite) and run to the castle from there. *If you have done In Aid of the Myreque, it is also possible to use the Burgh de Rott furnace. *If you have any one of the Varrock armours, you can teleport to Edgeville and use the furnace there, and then teleport back to Canifis. *Another quick option is to use the furnace in Lumbridge, or the one in Falador. *Some people choose to teleport to Lumbridge, make their conductor, teleport to their house and scout a house which has a teleport portal to Canifis. This provides a quick route to the castle. *One of the quckest ways is to teleport to Burthorpe, make the conductor, then start the "Mazchna For A Task" which allows a free teleport to Mazchna in Canifis, then select the "I'm Finished" button. Use a silver bar and the conductor mould on a furnace and select the Lightning rod option to make a Conductor. Go back to Fenkenstrain's Castle, take the stairs up, go to the room furthest south and climb to the roof. Click on the lightning conductor to fix it. Lightning will instantly strike and the monster comes to life! Lord Rologarth Talk to Dr. Fenkenstrain again. He will tell you that the monster tried to kill him, so he locked it in the tower. He will give you the tower key and tell you to kill the monster. Take the stairs up again and enter the room in the center. Climb the ladder. When you attempt do so, the monster will introduce himself as Lord Rologarth. He will tell you the truth about how Fenkenstrain tricked him into selling all of his subjects and himself to the vampyres and wants you to stop Fenkenstrain's evil plan. You now need to pickpocket Dr. Fenkenstrain to steal his Ring of Charos and complete the quest. (Requires 25 Thieving) Reward *2 Quest points *Ring of Charos, which allows access to the Werewolf Agility Course. When activated, it reduces cost to many transport links. Activation of the ring requires partial completion of Garden of Tranquillity. Can be further upgraded by the Mobilising Armies Mini-game *1000 experience *Access to Experiment Cave *2 extra spins on the Squeal of Fortune Music unlocked *Body Parts *Fenkenstrain's Refrain Required for completing Completion of Creature of Fenkenstrain is required for the following: *Garden of Tranquility *The Great Brain Robbery *Morytania Tasks: **Easy:' "Cranius Lupus" and "Lab Clean-Up Assistant" **'Hard:''' "They'll Just Throw It Away Again" *Rag and Bone Man wish list Trivia * If you wind the clock in the south west tower room you will find a Letter explaining the history of the castle. * The quest is based heavily on the concept of the story of Frankenstein by Mary Shelley. * One of the books on the bookshelf is titled "Men are from Morytania, Women are from Lumbridge", a play on the title "Men are from Mars, Women are from Venus". On the same bookshelf, there is a book called "My family and other Zombies" which is a play on the book "My family and other animals" by Gerald Durrell. * Upon completing this quest one's Adventurer's Log will read: "It was a dark errand indeed, but the corpse has been reanimated and I've 'persuaded' Fenkenstrain to part with the Ring of Charos!" * If you look north from the top level, before animating the monster, you can see Fenkenstrain's Monster walking around, despite not yet being created. * On the first floor, where the bookcases are found, there are two corpses near the tower ladder. by examining the left corpse, it will say "How do you make a skeleton laugh?", and if you examine the right corpse, it will say in response to the other examine text: "Tickle his funny bone." fi:Creature of Fenkenstrain es:Creature of Fenkenstrain nl:Creature of Fenkenstrain Category:Creature of Fenkenstrain Category:Wikia Game Guides quests